You Are Important To Me
by meidy15ichi
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki dan Senna adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat erat tak terpisahkan. Suatu hari terjadi tragedy luar biasa yang membuat Ichigo drop dengan keadaan Senna. Bagaimana ceritanya?
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya sempet juga bikin fanfic ichisenna setelah ga terima ide awalku di plagiat sodara sendiri.. wakakakak *di tendang sodara* lagi pula gak trima dif ini ga ada IchiSenna!! *nendang laptop*

Enjoy!

* * *

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Disclaimer: Punya Om Tite Kubo yang udah menciptakan pairing paling romantis ini!

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki dan Senna adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat erat tak terpisahkan. Suatu hari terjadi tragedy luar biasa yang membuat Ichigo drop dengan keadaan Senna. Bagaimana ceritanya??

* * *

Sebentar lagi adalah hari jadi mereka berdua, yaitu tanggal 3 April. Mereka masing-masing sedang berburu hadiah untuk hari jadi mereka berdua. Malam ini mereka akan berburu di tempat yang berbeda, namun mereka sudah janjian di tempat favorit mereka.

"Malam ini indah sekali.. coba lihat bintangnya!" Kata Senna membuka pembicaraan dengan nada yang sangat semangat.

"Iya.. sudah siap memulai malam ini?" Tanya Ichigo

"Tentu! Tapi, setelah kita mendapatkan hadiahnya, apakah kita bertemu di tempat ini lagi?" Tanya Senna balik.

"Tentu saja… TIDAK! Nanti bisa ketahuan kan apa yang kita beli. Cukup mengabari lewat telpon saja." Jawab Ichigo sambil menunjuk Handphone yang dia pegang.

"SIAP!" kata Senna sangat semangat dengan senyum lebar.

"Oke! Dimulai sekarang!" kata Ichigo memulai acara mereka berdua

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke 2 arah berbeda untuk mencari hadiah untuk pasangannya. *kyaa!! Lari ksana ksini*

Senna menemukan sebuah Pigura, yang berbingkai Pink Coklat, Senna tau, bahwa Coklat adalah kesukaan Ichigo, Senna membeli barang itu 2 buah. Sedangkan Ichigo, dia membelikan Senna sebuah Pita Merah yang ada bintik-bintik coklatnya, Ichigo mempunyao rencana Sendiri….

Setelah itu, Senna pun menelpon Ichigo, memberitahu bahwa dia sudah selesai mendapatkan hadiah yang tepat.

*Tiiiiiittt Tiittttt* Handphone Ichigo berbunyi, lalu dia mengangkat telpon dari Senna itu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Ichigo

"Tentu! Sekarang aku ingin kita bertemu di jembatan itu!" Ajak Senna.

"Ha? Lalu bagaimana dengan hadiahnya?" Tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Sudah letakkan di rumah.. :D" Jawab Senna ceria

"APA?! Ja…Jadi kau sudah dapat dari tadi?!" Tanya Ichigo terkejut dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Tentu! Kau saja yang lama, khikhikhi" Jawab Senna Cekikikan

"Baiklah, Kutunggu kau di sana." Kata Ichigo Lembut

"YO!" Jawab Senna dengan tetap semangat.

* * *

Setelah Mereka Bertemu Di Jembatan,,

"Aku ingin sesuatu…." Kata Senna

"Eh? Apa? Ingin apa?" Tanya Ichigo bingung.

"AYO FOTO!!!" Teriak Senna lalu memfoto mereka berdua

"Ah?! ARgg!! ;o" Teriak Ichigo yang terkejut dan tidak mau di foto secara spontan. Namun apa boleh buat, ichigo langsung bergaya apa adanya. jadinya begini:

Picture: .net/fs71/f/2009/344/7/f/Ichigo_Senna_Rukia_by_ or .com/art/Ichigo-Senna-Rukia-146381670

"Huh.. Mengejutkanku saja.." Kata Ichigo mulai tenang

"Yey! Yey! Yey! Yey!" Senna pun menari karena sudah berhasil membuat foto untuk di letakkan di Figura yang dibelinya tadi.

*TBC*

Giimana?? Masih Gejhe ya?

Review ma Comment jgn lupa! ^^

Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan.. XD

*Kegirangan*


	2. Chapter 2

**You Are Important To Me *Part 2***

Ya!! Terbitlah yang kedua! Di sini udah mulai kelihatan sadisnya,,, hahahaha XD *gulung2* hahahha.. buat yang Ichi Senna,, sabar ya ngliatnya,,

Enjoy!

* * *

Cerita Sebelumnya….

"Aku ingin sesuatu…." Kata Senna

"Eh? Apa? Ingin apa?" Tanya Ichigo bingung.

"AYO FOTO!!!" Teriak Senna lalu memfoto mereka berdua

"Ah?! ARgg!! ;o" Teriak Ichigo yang terkejut dan tidak mau di foto secara spontan. Namun apa boleh buat, ichigo langsung bergaya apa adanya. jadinya begini:

Picture: .net/fs71/f/2009/344/7/f/Ichigo_Senna_Rukia_by_ or .com/art/Ichigo-Senna-Rukia-146381670

"Huh.. Mengejutkanku saja.." Kata Ichigo mulai tenang

"Yey! Yey! Yey! Yey!" Senna pun menari karena sudah berhasil membuat foto untuk di letakkan di Figura yang dibelinya tadi.

* * *

"Hum, baiklah, sekarang, kita pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dan bersiap untuk besok!!!" kata Ichigo.

"Baik Ichi-nii!!! ." kata Senna saking semangatnya

Keesokan Harinya….

3 April 2010….

"Ohayou!!! Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga!!! Nggak sabaran malam nanti!!" kata Senna dengan 100% semangat.

Sedangkan Ichigo masih tertidur pulas seperti biasanya.

"Ichi-nii!! Ichi-nii!! Bangun, sarapannya sudah siap!" teriak Yuzu dari bawah.

"Hmm…… =.=" Ichigo pun bangun dengan mata sipit dan segera turun ke bawah

"Wah? Jadi Ichi-nii baru bangun ya? Aku kira sudah bangun dari tadi.. lama-lama Ichi-nii jadi pemalas nih.." kata Karin

"Err… Yang benar?" Tanya Ichigo tak percaya di temani mata sipitnya

"Iya. Liburan ini Ichi-nii jadi sedikit lebih malas. Yuzu takut kalau Hari Senin nant waktu Ichi-nii sekolah akan terlambat karena lebih malas.. *.*" kata Yuzu Bekomentar

"Ah, Sudahlah, aku tidak akan terlambat. Aku harus makan sekarang, segera mandi dqan harus segera keluar rumah. Ada janjian, jangan bilang-bilang Ayah, dia sangat Cerewet.." Kata Ichigo Panjang lebar.

"SIAP!" jawab mereka berdua.

Di rumah Senna…

"Hmm,, Bosan.. apa aku minta Ichigo untuk ketemuan sekarang aja ya?" Tanya Senna kepada dirinya sendiri.

Namun sebelum Senna melaksanakan rencananya itu ternyata Ichigo itu lebih dulu mengirimi Senna surat pendek lewat Handphone.

* * *

Ichigo: _"Mau berangkat lebih awal?"_

Senna: "_Wah, baru saja aku ingin mengirim pesan ke kamu"_

Ichigo:_ "Benarkah? Jadi kau ingin berangkat lebih awal?"_

Senna:_ "Mungkin lebih baik memang begitu. Kau juga ingin berangkat lebih awal kan? _

_Menurutku sih, lebih baik begitu, sekalian kita bias berduaan lebih lama hari _

_ini!"_

Ichigo:_ "Kalau begitu kita sama. Bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu?"_

Senna: _"Dengan senang hati! ^^"_

* * *

Setelah Ichigo tiba di rumah Senna menggunakan mobil barunya *Ce-ilah… XD* …

"Wah!! Mobilmu keren sekali Ichi!! XD hup!" kata Senna langsung melompat naik ke mobil Ferarri dengan atap terbuka itu.

"Hahaha,, kelihatannya kau senang sekali Senna, Oh ya, mau ku antar kemana?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada sangat lembut. *Kyaa –Author Gila- XD*

"Ah,,, Seperti tidak tau kesukaanku saja kau ini. Tentu saja ketempat tinggi!!" kata Senna Girang.

"Baiklah :]" kata Ichigo menyanggupi

Perjalanan berjalan sangat lama. Hari sudah menjelang sore. Senna pun menjadi bingung kemana Ichigo membawanya pergi. Namun menurut Senna, tempat ini makin lama maikn tinggi. Sepertinya Ichigo membawanya ke sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi. Terlihat pemandangan kota Karakura dari sana.

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo memberhentikan mobilnya. Dan mempersilahkan Senna turun dari mobilnya dengan membungkuk bak menghormati seorang ratu. Senna sungguh terkejut melihat kemana Ichigo membawanya. Sebuah tempat tinggi dengan meja bundar layaknya Candle Light Dinner, dengan pemandangan gemerlap kota Karakura. Perlahan Senna berjalan menuju meja kecil yang dihiasi 3 lilin itu.

Tempat yang sangat romantis dan sungguh di luar dugaannya. Mereka berdua menikmati sebuah makanan lezat dengan sebuah minuman yang cukup mendinginkan tenggorokan. Menikmatinya sampai habis, tak jarang mereka pun saling suap menyuap. Tak terasa matahari mulai berganti bulan, dan tetap saja ada yang menyinari mereka berdua. Dan setelah mereka menikmati semua itu, saatnya memberi hadiah.

"Bukankah ini saatnya? Siapa yang akan memberi hadiah duluan?" Tanya Senna.

"Kau saja. Aku punya kejutan sepecial untukmu" kata Ichigo

"Hmm Baiklah! Aku membawakan ini sebagai kenang-kenangan kita!! Bagus kan?!" Kata Senna semangat.

"HUa?! Ini kan foto yang kemarin?? Bingkainya juga lucu.. *.* aku suka. Hebat sekali." Kata Ichigo yang benar-benar dibuat kagum.

"Aku sengaja beli dua, untukmu dan untukku :D" Lanjut Senna.

"Ah.. baiklah sekarang pejamkan matamu, aku akan menutup matamu dengan Pita lucu ini! Kau boleh memakainya nanti" Kata Ichigo.

"Hai'!" kata Senna dengan sungguh semangat.

Ichigo mulai menutup mata Senna. Dan menuntun Senna berjalan tak jauh dari tempat tadi. Mereka berdua Berada di ujung Bukit. Ichigo mulai melepas ikatan yang ada di kepala Senna. Perlahan Senna membuka mata, dan melihat kebawah. Terlihat gemerlapan lampu warna warni yang di kaitkan dari pohon kepohon *Harap Di Bayangkan Sendiri ^^* yang bertuliskan "Aishiteru Senna 3"

"Ichigo……"

Senna hanya menganga terlihat pemandangan indah disana. Senna melupakan semuanya, dan hanya tertuju pada lampu yang gemerlap itu. Dan Senna melangkahkan satu kakinya kedepan.. akhirnya ia terjatuh dari ujung bukit tersebut.

"Kya!! XQ" teriak Senna

"SENNA!!!" Teriak Ichigo yang terkejut dan tak bias apa-apa lagi..

~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~

Hahahaha saya suka yang begini,.

Misterius di akhir chapter.. wohoo

Reviewnya ya! ^^


End file.
